Dry Tears
by SapphirexRose
Summary: 'Life changes, no matter what we do'  Bella's dad died when she was young. She now lives in California with her mum. Normal parings. Full summary inside! check it out! XD
1. Preface

**Hello! I'm writing a new story! Woohoo!**

**Yeah!**

**Disclaimer(for all chapters):I don't own Twilight for gods sakes!**

**Enjoy! Summary:**

Things are always changing; no matter what we do to try and stop them. It's a matter of life; the world continues to turn and doesn't stop to wait for anyone. I wish I learnt that before; but everything has a reason whether we like it or not. So now I'm going to warn you that things don't revolve or stop just for you and I'm going to tell you my own story.

**BPOV Preface: **

The lights turned green and dad speed though the crossing. Tears were going down my cheeks; I had just had my first day of school. And as you've probably guessed, I didn't like it. They pushed me in the dirt and got my doll all muddy; and that was just before school. He saw a teenage girl run in front of him so he stopped suddenly. "Ouch!" I cried.

"I'm sorry Bellie" he turned and smiled at me. I loved my dad, he knew me. Unlike my mother Renee. He continued down the road and turned to corner just down the road from the shops. The light went red and we stopped again. The tears stopped flowing and started drying. He turned and said; "I'm sure it wasn't _that _bad"

"It was" I said back in an annoyed tone. I hated school; absolutely despised it.

"Don't get all cranky at me..." He couldn't finish the sentence as the car rolled forward onto the open road. The cars whizzed passed but our car got in the way of one. It slammed into the front seat were dad was sitting. The crunching sound still haunts me. The car barely hit me; only my legs. They were bent back and the pain was excruciating. My screams filled the air and my tears filled my face. Tears rolled off my chin, neck, cheek, anywhere in contact with my face. The ambulance rolled in the annoying tune followed it. They pulled me out of the wreckage; or what was left of it. The whole front seat was gone. I looked for dad. I scanned the area, nothing.

"Where-s … d-ad" My voice was cracking.

The ambo loaded me onto the ambulance, and said depressingly:

"I'm sorry darling. He died."

The tears stopped.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! Sorry it's been long since my last update! We are having tests at school so it's a bit hard :S**

**Anyway here is my next chapter! Oh and I forgot to mention it in my story summary but it's an all human story! **

**BPOV:**

I continued sobbing but no tears would come to my eyes, like no more water was in my body. I realised at that moment that I had never cried for my dad. I was a selfish little girl, but then, after all that, I was going to stop. I wanted to cry for my dad. But I couldn't. I tried and tried again to force tears to my eyes; but nothing.

"It's Ok to cry," The doctor said. "You've gone through a lot."

"Not as much as my dad." I mumbled so softly. He probably didn't hear me; not that it mattered.

**EdPOV: (A/n. sorry about the POV change…)**

I walked into my new collage; it was an art's collage. My dad doesn't approve but I love the piano and I just can't explain what it means to me and my total existence in the world, galaxy, anywhere! California Heights Art's Collage is where I am. My sister, Alice, started last year; while I went to a surgeon collage. But now I go here too. I am a junior and she is a sophomore and her best friends are mixed between sophomores and juniors. There is: Emmett McCarty; junior, Rosalie(Emmett's girlfriend) Hale; sophomore, Japer(Her boyfriend) Hale; sophomore and Bella Swan; junior.

I just walked into the stage room were students are preforming for us. I saw Alice run towards me. She hadn't grown an inch since I last saw her.

"Hello Edward. Emmett and his friend are up next! They are dancing! Emmett is the most awesome hip hop dancer! Oh! Is that Bella? Oh, she must be dancing with him! Wow! Bella is sooooo amazing! She has time to dance, sing, paint and play the whatchamacallit with the strings and the pretty sound? Ummm…. The guitar? Mmmm… That's it! The guitar. What was I saying? Oh, yeah. How was that snob collage? Ugh… disgusting! They had pimples and ugh… What are you doing this semester? I'm going to get lessons to play the piccolo. I'm also doing ballet and I'm going to do hip-hop. But Emmett said it would be hard since I'm so small…." I drowned her out. How could she talk when such a beautiful dancer was moving her hips to the rhythm of the music.

I assume the dancer I was watching was Bella. Her Hair was waist length and wavy and she had the best curves in the perfect places. She was over the limit beautiful. The song finished and they left the stage and a compere came on and said: "The cheerleading squad and the jocks will be on next with their dance/cheer, whatever and after them Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen and Bella Swan singing a song."

"OH! Gotta goo…" Alice screamed while running away to get ready.

The cheerleading squad and the basket-ball team came on and did some Kind of dance/cheer as the compere called it. Some of the Cheerleaders were hot but not beautiful. They all caked on make-up, so they all looked fake. Jasper and Emmett came over.

"Hi, Eddie." Emmett said happily.

"Please don't call me that." I pleaded.

"Ok, how about Ed, Eddie-kink or Edwardo?" He continued on with other weird names but I cut them out because they were boring.

"Hi, Edward" Jasper said.

"Thank-you and no Emmett Edward is good for me." I replied to him and Jasper in the same sentence. They left the stage as the crowd cheered. Rosalie, Bella and Alice went onto the stage. They were all wearing dressing gowns. Rosalie's was green, Alice's pink and Bella's purple.

The all took theirs off when the music started. They were all wearing a bikini top and board shorts all the same colour as their gowns. Bella's wonderful voice entered the room.

**(A/n. Singing parts: Bella: **Normal **Alice: Bold and Rosalie **_Italic _**and altogether is **_**bold italic**_** Snoop Dogg parts have [Snoop Dogg in front of what he says.) **

[Snoop Dogg]  
Greetings loved ones  
Let's take a journey

I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild  
There must be somethin' in the water  
**Sippin' gin and juice**  
**Layin' underneath the palm **_**trees**_(Undone)  
**The boys  
Break their necks  
Try'na creep a little sneak peek** (At us)

_**You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the Golden Coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh oh oooooh**_

_**California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your Popsicle  
Oooooh oh oooooh **_

_**California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
Westcoast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh oh oooooh**_

_Sex on the beach  
We don't mind sand in our Stilettos  
We freak  
In my Jeep  
Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo_ **(Oh oh)**

_**You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the Golden Coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh oh oooooh  
**_

_**California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your Popsicle  
Oooooh oh oooooh**_

California gurls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
Westcoast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh oh oooooh

[Snoop Dogg - Verse 3]  
Toned, tanned  
Fit and ready  
Turn it up 'cause it's gettin' heavy  
Wild, wild Westcoast  
These are the girls I love the most  
I mean the ones  
I mean like she's the one  
Kiss her  
Touch her  
Squeeze her buns

The girl's a freak  
She drives a Jeep  
and lives on the beach  
I'm okay  
I won't play  
I love the Bay  
Just like I love L.A.  
Venice Beach  
And Palm Springs  
Summertime is everything

Homeboys  
Hangin' out  
All that ass  
Hangin' out  
Bikinis, tankinis, martinis  
No weenies  
Just a king  
And a queen-ie  
Katy my lady  
_(yeah)_  
You're lookin'here baby  
**(Uh huh)**  
I'm all up on you  
'Cause you representin' California  
_**(ohh yeah)**_

_**California gurls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your Popsicle  
Oooooh oh oooooh**_

California gurls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
Westcoast represent  
(Westcoast, Westcoast)  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh oh oooooh 

Snoop Dogg:  
(Californiaaa, Californiaaa)  
California girls man  
I wish they all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa) (ha ha ha ha ha)  
I really wish  
You all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa, girls)

She was amazing…

**I hoped you liked it! Because I was loving it! The song was California Gurls by Katy Perry and Snoop Dogg.**


End file.
